The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunbelkopaho’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact, mounding and freely-branching Calibrachoa cultivars with attractive and unique flower coloration.
The new Calibrachoa plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in April, 2004 of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number 9BS81, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number 9LB65, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment m Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in September, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since October, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.